Elevator Conversations
by Theo Telshalla-Arieda Gardner
Summary: Hamilton gets stuck in an elevator with a moody eight year old.  Holt's aren't ones to give in quickly, but can she make him spill the beans?


**A/N: Hi guys, it's me again, back with another very short one-shot. I probably won't be posting much after this, one, because I have run out of idea's and two, I have barely any time left for Fanfiction.**

**My weird limerick I made for my poetry club:**

**Arieda sat down in her room**

**Sadly just weaving the loom**

**She doesn't own Clues**

**Which gives her the blues**

**Or Isabel would have gone BOOM!**

The whole reason Hamilton was in the airport anyway was because Amy and Dan had invited him to their house in Boston. Nellie and Fiske agreed to it, saying it was good 'bonding time', so he was prepared for a weekend of Ninja Gaiden 2 (and occasionally getting whacked in the head with a book).

Not a twenty minute wait in the elevator with a moody eight year old. He tried to miserably strike up a conversation.

"So, uh, why are you so upset?"

The girl looked up with a pout on her face. "My sister still hasn't gotten together with her crush! I mean, they've already kissed, and everybody knows that they obviously like each other! Why don't they just go out?"

Hamilton already regretted asking his question already. But nothing could have prepared him for the horror that came next.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

The question caught him by surprise. He turned scarlet as he flailed to find an answer. "I, um, I..."

She continued. "Because my grandma says that big boys like you have girlfriends and then get married to them,"

"I, uh, don't have one..."

He muttered to himself, "What has happened to the world's population of eight year olds?"

"So then who do you like?" she asked, glaring.

Mental note: Never start a conversation with a kid.

"No one!" Hamilton replied, louder than he meant to. Then he spoke, in a quieter voice. "And even if I did, she wouldn't - I mean - she hates me," He didn't know why, but Ham felt like this child might be the key to letting go his guilt. Sappy. And for some reason, he thought of a certain girl he blew up.

Her gaze softened a bit, but she held back a smile, like she had accomplished something that he didn't know of.

They rode the elevator in silence when the girl spoke up again. "Are you ever planning to apologize to her?"

Ham thew his hands up in frustration. "I did! She won't listen! I begged for her forgiveness, but all she ever does is mope around!"

Elevator Girl raised an eyebrow. "I see. And _how _did you do this? How did you beg? Did you give up after trying once? Or did you keep at it, throwing pebble after pebble at her window, hoping some day she would find it in her heart to forgive you..." Realizing what she was saying, she blushed. "I mean, um, yeah..."

Ham blinked, certain she would be a Janus if Elevator girl was a Cahill. There was only one way an eight-year old talked like that. "Um..no..I didn't. But I'm not going to go after her like Romeo! Seriously, she's just _one_ girl, and there are plenty of other fish in the sea,"

She stared at him, and for a minute, Ham felt like she could see right through him. He was used to being stared at by girls. Being quarterback on the football team gives you that. But not like _this_. Not like in a 'I know your lying. I know your every thought' way.

"Oh, I see. So this girl means nothing to you? Nothing at all? You could go and date the captain of the cheer team and you you would be just as happy?"

"Yes,"

The girl raised an eyebrow, but Tomas' don't admit defeat that easily. Especially to liking a girl. "Living in denial," she muttered under her breath.

"Shut up. I wonder how your older sister can live with you,"

Both lapsed into silence after an intent glaring session, but Ham thought he saw a flicker of a smile on her face.

The conversation left him wondering. Would he really ever date the cheerleading captain? Probably. Would he ever really like her? no. Hamilton didn't even know who the girl was, nor did he ever meet her before, much less go out with her. Would he ever date You-Know-Who? If she forgave him...it was a possibility.

He cleared his head of the thoughts that were going through his mind. _What am I thinking? She's an Ekat! Dad would kill me, then reclaim my soul and kill me again!_

The elevator dinged at his floor, and Hamilton stepped out.

When he reached the Customer Service desk, Ham changed his plane ticket from Boston to Oak Bluffs.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Arieda stepped out of the elevator, where her friends were waiting for her.

Rage spoke first. "So, how did it go?"

"I think he thought I was, like, eight! I'm not _that_ short!"

Sun rolled her eyes. "Besides that, how did it go. I can't wait until we get to Ian and Amy!"

"He started mumbling about how this girl he liked would never like him back and how he begged for forgiveness," she summarized.

Hello grinned. "The perfect description of Sinead,"

Eva- who liked when people called her Ichigo- nodded. "Now all we have to do is-"

"Convince Sinead that he's not such a bad guy after all," Arieda broke in, "How are we ever going to accomplish that? Ekats are so stubborn!"

"Hey!" Rage protested, who was, after all, an Ekat.

"Sorry. Not you," Arieda apologized.

Ichigo exchanged glances with the other authors. "Actually, I was thinking we forget about Sinead for a while, and break out in the chorus of Bring Me to Life."

Everyone stared at the girl.

Lappy laughed nervously. "Um, why don't we just go to the FF headquarters? I hear that The Lion King is showing tonight!"

"And we could torture some fangirls while we're at it," Sun added thoughtfully.

Before they left, Arieda snuck a peek at the flight schedules to Oak Bluffs, Massachusetts.

**A/N: I got permission from the other authors to be in my story. I hope you liked it, and please review (even if it's to tell me that I suck). I personally think it's really cliche. And another thing. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but if you want me to continue this, please say so, and give me some suggestions on what to write about. Thanks for helping me out! Anyway, this is Arieda Gardner, signing out.**

** -EmpressofRandomness**


End file.
